Wanting
by shadowfire
Summary: YamiYugi


Wanting……Anata

It was Nichiyoobi, the day that all lovers would go outside and spend together before their hectic week would start. Yugi was doing the same thing, his violet eyes gleaming but it wasn't the same. Anzu had no clue he liked her, she only had eyes for Yami, his alter ego. 

This idea drove him insane but Yami would never do that to him. He was strictly no love for me unless Yugi okays it, kind of guy. Besides Yami had no interest in her. He could sense Yami, relaxing in his mind, just watching in appreciation for when his aibou asked Anzu! 

{Yami, I have no clue to say and the walk is almost over before I get to the shop} whined Yugi into his mind.

(Relax and just tell her how you feel) his confident alter ego said and he felt a ghostly presence ruffle his spiky tri-colored hair. (The worst you could do is attempt to kiss her and…)

No words had to be said between the two, they all knew that Yugi had a slight problem in the height area. Even Anzu was taller then he was!

Yugi took a deep breath and began to prepare to memorize his speech to Anzu that Yami and him had made up last night. Yami was very smooth when it came to ladies but again that was far from the truth, way off.

Yami had made him impossible for Yugi to sense what he felt. Yami was in love with his vessel, no his aibou. Yami thanked the kamis every day for letting Yugi to find the puzzle he was trapped in. Yugi was so much what he wanted to be, cheerful and people didn't fear him. Yami would just step into a room and all he got was respect for they all feared him in his past and present for he was the pharaoh and the top duelist in the world. He hated Anzu with a passion, almost as big as his passion for being the king of games. Anzu was always nice to Yugi but she treated him like a puppy kind of like Kaiba did Jou. Anzu seemed so innocent but she hated Yugi. Her only way to get Yami, was to be nice to Yugi. Yami knew that the only reason Anzu was nice to Yugi in the first place was to get Yugi to get the puzzle together so she could get Yami. Anzu could sense sprits and evilness, he believed. Anzu would just break Yugi's heart but he loved his aibou so much and he wanted him to be happy but when she hurt him, he would punish her!

{Yami, what happens if I choke. What if I can't get the words out}

(I will give you the words. Be confident) 

Yugi hung his head and spoke," An..zu, can…I…ta..lk t…to you," he stuttered.

"Yes, Ya…I mean Yugi," Anzu asked, kneeling beside Yugi.

"Anzu…" he heisted.

(Keep going. You are doing great)

"I love you," he yelled, forgetting the rest of the speech and Anzu faked shock.

"That is down-right disgusting," she hissed and held her hand to her mouth, making a mistake in her words.

Tears popped into Yugi's wide eyes and he could sense the presence within him growing furious.

He was about to speak when Honda came over, spotting them in the park.

"Hey, Anzu," Honda said and he kissed Anzu full on the lips, ignoring Yugi.

(BASTARD! HE BEEN IGNORING YUGI SINCE DUELIST KINGDOM WHEN YUGI TOLD THEM HE COULDN'T GO OUT WITH JOU'S SISTER!) Yami yelled within Yugi's mind but Yugi was in shock.

Honda grabbed Anzu closer to him and pressed his hard-on closer and closer to her opening through her clothes. It was obvious to all of them what was happening.

Yugi's best friend was going with his girl! Yugi continued crying and ran into the woods, quite fast despite his small size.

{Yugi, are you okay?) Yami asked in concern and pressed his sprit around Yugi to make him feel comforted.

Yugi couldn't speak; he was that bad into his sobbing. 

Yami growled and said (Yugi, let me punish them. They had no right to do this to you)

Yugi yelled, "No," and collapsed on the ground, sobbing. 

Yami looked around for signs of people and emerged from the puzzle wearing the same as Yugi, a pair of tight white jeans and a black wife beater with a ruby belt around his neck. He cradled his aibou in his arms and kissed his forehead.

"It's okay, Yugi," he whispered, crying at the pain in Yugi's eyes. "It'll be okay."

Yugi sobbed like a little baby and Yami lay his head on his smaller half and muttered an ancient Egyptian prayer to make Yugi sleep. 

Yami stood up, carrying the small boy in his arms and he smiled at his aibou.

"Sweet dreams," he whispered and lowered his head and captured his koi lips with his own and felt Yugi lean forward, responding to it and Yami pulled back. He wanted it so bad but it would be taking advantage of his aibou'' pain and beside, Yugi thought it was Anzu.

Yami walked down the path, silently cursing out Anzu in every language he knew of which was a lot. What they did to his Yugi made him furious. They took advantage of his talents and him! He wanted to take a knife to them and slowly rip out their hearts out and sustain them so they would live and hang them out on crosses and let them die. That was an amusing thought and he could just picture them begging him for mercy and he would just laugh at them ever so evilly.

Yugi stirred in his arms and drool was running down his chin and Yami smiled at his beautiful double.

"Anzu," he whispered and Yami looked at him in sadness.

"Yami, what's wrong?" yelled a female voice.

Yami looked up and there was Mai running towards him in her usual tube top that showed off her large amount of cleavage. Mai reached them and looked over at Yugi in such concern.

"What happened to him!" she growled, stroking Yugi's forehead, making Yami growl under his breath.

"Anzu rejected him and then made out with Honda in front of him," Yami spoke, his anger present in his voice and gripped his aibou tighter.

Mai fumed and said," I hate them. How dare they do that to innocent Yugi?" she yelled and her normal hard stare looked glossy like she was going to cry.

"I want to get even with them but Yugi told me I couldn't! I want them to pay for doing this to my aibou." Yami was past caring that the whole world knew he loved Yugi.

Mai stuck her tongue," Aibou?" she questioned with a smile. "I'm so happy for you. I will gladly get even with them for you. No one hurts your Yugi without paying," she yelled.

Yami concerted and his wallet came to hand." I'll pay you!"

Mai stared at him and said," No!"

Yami nearly lost his grip on Yugi. Mai not wanting money? Something must be wrong with her!

"Why not?" he spoke.

Mai closed her eyes and said," Yugi taught me so much. Money doesn't mean anything when it comes to him. He deserves to me protected by his friends since Jou left to spend time with his sister. I may not be there constantly to help him but…like you, I am attached to him," Mai said.

Yami's hard look softened. Mai had grown up over the year he last saw her at the tournament.

"Did you know that Honda and Anzu were together?"

"I had my suspicions since the time Kaiba got stuck in the game and they volunteered to stay in the real world."

Yami growled; he remembered it well. 

"I'll call you tomorrow with the details on how I want them hurt," Yami said." I'll call your cell."

Mai nodded and said," You better get home. It'll be dark soon and I am betting that you are hungry and so is Yugi?'

Yami looked down at his mirror image and nodded.

"Sayonara Mai-san," he said and walked away, clutching Yugi to him so Yugi didn't get cold.

Mai watched them go and smiled." Sayonara, Yami-san and Yugi."

Mai tossed her mane of blonde hair and went to scout out the situation herself. Anzu and Honda were still making out in the bushes, clothes strewn out and Mai was relived that neither Yami nor Yugi had seen it. Yugi would cry and Yami would kill them both. She had an idea what she wanted to do to them. She just had to talk to someone. 

Anzu was someone she hated. She was too perfect, raised in rich hands. She didn't know how it was to suffer and go hungry for nights. She didn't know how it was to go into prostitution and offer yourself to men so you can make a few yen so you could buy yourself a bag of chips and that was your only meal. That was why she wanted to be rich. She was sick of being a whore and someone she wasn't.

Yami had got Yugi home and was undressing him from his cold clothes and into nice pjs. Yami couldn't help noticing how beautiful his aibou was and ran his hand down his muscular stomach with a tad of baby fat, not daring to go further though he wanted to.

Yugi lay in his bed, covered in hoards of blankets so he was warm and Yami stood at his bedside, watching his sleep. He was so cute, snoring softly. It was like a love lullaby to Yami and he stroked Yugi's face and Yugi opened his eyes.

"Where am I?" he whispered hoarsely and it hit him what had happened. He began sniffling and Yami bent down and hugged him.

"Doujobu," he whispered and Yugi hugged him back, scared at first but he relaxed as he sensed Yami's nervousness and unsureness.

"Arigato Gozaimasu," Yugi muttered.

"It's okay," Yami said and muttered," Go back to sleep.

Yugi pulled away and said," All I see is Honda and Anzu kissing each other over and over again."

Yami looked concerned and he said," Turn over!"

Yugi looked at in confusment but he did and Yami straddled his hips and kneed his shoulders expertly and traced invisible letters on his back.

It took awhile but he was becoming to doze off when he muttered," I want my teddy bear."

Yami frantically looked around for the teddy bear but all toys except for his various assorted dueling decks were on the floor.

"I can't find it," Yami whispered apologetically.

"Be my teddy bear," Yugi said." Please. I know this seemed gay and not you but…"

Yami smiled sadly. Gay was his thing and he crawled into his bed and spooned with Yugi, laying a possessive arm over his aibou. 

Someday, Yugi would be his and someday they would be doing it because they wanted to, not needed to have warmth.

Yami couldn't sleep that night with his lover's body next to him, his warmth and the smell of detergent. It was the best smell in the world. What dreams that Yami had were always about Yugi and how bad he wanted him but he couldn't. He had the power to make anyone love him being the pharaoh in his past life but it won't be right. He wanted Yugi to love him naturally. He was just content with this moment, wanting it to last forever. Yami got closer to Yugi and vowed he'd tell him. He had never felt love before but he knew this was it. Yugi was perfect. Who could hurt him was his last thought before giving into sleep knowing his aibou was safe.

Yami woke up to find himself cold and alone. He looked up at the clock and it read 9:11. A note was on the desk and Yami stood up and stared at it.

Yami; thank you for everything. I will be back at 8:00. I have to do something. Help yourself!

Yami freaked out. Yugi was a hour and 15 minutes late. He burst out in a run towards the closet and put on a jacket that Kaiba would have loved because of the back, which was really flared, and a pair of blue sweat pants. He bolted out of the house, stuffing a Slim Fast bar in his pocket. Yugi decided to go on a diet to resemble Yami more and Yami was sorta pissed. Yami loved his Yugi the way he was. 

(Yugi, where are you?) he said into Yugi's head.

No answer and Yami was worried. Yugi never didn't answer his calls and Yami was scared. Yami stopped and concerted on the Millennium Puzzle. It froze above his head and Yami concerted. 

He had seen Bakura do it so many times and he yelled through the silence," Show me where my aibou is."

The puzzle glowed and a golden stream shot out and Yami ran after it. It came around a corner and there stood Honda and Anzu. Yami hid behind the corner.

"Did you see Yugi's face when you hit him," Honda said laughing and Anzu grinned and made a muscle. " I am superwomen, ya know. I made him his insides go squished."

Yami was turning very angry and his power was gathering around him and he gritted his teeth, biting through his tongue. It didn't bother him, pain meant nothing to him. HIS YUGI WAS HURT!

Yami was ready to kill them when he remembered Yugi asking him not to hurt them and he ran using his anger to guide him to his aibou. He found Yugi lying under a car, blood seeping through his white clothes. This was what she meant by hitting him. They ran him over!

Yami was in shock, seeing Yugi struggling to breathe, and he screamed and knelt by Yugi.

"Yami," Yugi choked out in pain.

"I'm here. Hold on, I will get the car off you," Yami muttered and Yugi smiled.

"It's too late. I am dying," Yugi said, smiling sadly." I am sorry, Yami."

Yami growled and stood up then thought better and kissed his aibou, his tears mixing with Yugi's. Yugi's eyes shot open in shock and Yami smiled at him and stood up. Their puzzle glowed and Yami's 3rd eye appeared and the car began to shift as Yami pushed it off his aibou. It was then Yami saw how bad Yugi's injuries were. His intestines were sticking out and he was bleeding everywhere, covered in dry blood. His bones were jutted out of his skin and Yami fell to Yugi's side and whipped off his jacket and applied it like a bandage to help clot it.

"Yami…" Yugi was interrupted by Yami's blurting out," I love you, Yugi!"

Yami hung his head, crying. "I know you will never think as me as more then your friend but I wanted to tell you in case you die. I hate seeing you in pain…and…"

Yami was silenced by Yugi's painful smile. "Yami…I…"

Suddenly a noise from a car came and halted and out stood Kaiba, looking ever like the CEO he was.

"Yami, grab Yugi and get the car," he ordered." We'll take you to the hospital."

Yami picked up Yugi's conscious bloody form and rushed him into Kaiba's limo. Kaiba's limo sped off at 100 kilometers per hour and Yami had to ask him." Why are you doing this?"

"Yugi and you saved me once and I am paying it back. I still hate you and I will beat you," Kaiba said, attempting to sound cold but he seemed worried.

Minutes seemed to pass by even though it was hours. Yami was pacing outside the door watching his aibou through the glass screen. Every couple of seconds, he would send a little more of his power to Yugi to sustain him longer. It took 3 hours but when the doctors came out, he knew Yugi was okay. Yami made his way to the phone and called Mai.

"Hello," said a girl sounding sleepy.

"It's Yami. Anzu and Honda ran over Yugi and…"

Mai bolted up from bed," Is he okay?" she said in desperation.

"He is barly making it," Yami said. "I want you to get even with them tomorrow. Make it painful, okay."

Mai smiled," Gladly. There is a dance competition downtown and Anzu is sure to be there with Honda so I'll attack there. Meet me there and make sure Yugi doesn't see the show. I don't want his virgin eyes to be haunted by what I have planned."

Mai hung up the phone and said to the person next to her," Bakura, it's on," she whispered.

Yami was worrying for what might happen to Anzu. Mai and her hated each other and Mai seemed the type to go all out on it, which made him slightly glad.

{Yami} said a distant voice within his head.

Yami disappeared and appeared at Yugi's side. (Yes, aibou). He lay his vacant hand over Yugi's heart and power swirled around it, his power draining into it. They called it the magical kiss for it brought happiness and life. It could only be used when you were pure to everyone and loved by the one who performed it. It was the ultimate form of healing.

(Sleep) Yami commanded.( Get better then we'll talk)

{Hai} Yugi drifted off into sleep and Yami smiled. The power would make his injuries heal overnight so Yami could see him tomorrow. He had just remembered how to do the kiss from Mai sounding weak on the phone. The kiss made the user powerless for an hour but it worked and Yami would do anything for his aibou. Yami perched on the windowsill and slept with one ruby eye staring into the window and the other sleeping. Being away from his soul mate was making him sick. He was addicted to Yugi.

Yami walked down the street where the dance thing was being held and he spotted Anzu in a little mini skirt and top, hand and hand with Honda dressed in a suit. Yami growled and reminded himself that it was Mai that would hurt them. 

He walked into the hall and there in the center was Mai dressed in a lilac cape with Yami's signature black belt around her throat and a long front zipper dress in black. In her hand was a whip and next to her was Yami Bakura. Bakura had came along because in spite of hating Yami, he understood about loving your alter ego, and he hated Honda. Honda, back in duelist Kingdom, prevented him from possessing Mokuba, therefore not getting the Millennium Puzzle.

"Anzu, Honda, what a surprise!" Mai said. "I didn't know you were a couple."

Anzu glared at her and hissed," shut up, Mai."

"Why should I? You hurt somebody who was somebody's special somebody," Mai yelled.

"Yugi deserves to die. All he has ever done is follow me around like a lost puppy dog," Anzu yelled. "How would you feel if a shrimp liked you and you liked their other half. You were being ridiculed 24/7. He was wreaking my reputation. I wanted him dead so I could go out with the much cooler version of Yugi!"

Bakura spoke up, his ring glowing and his eyes slanted in evilness. "He was your friend!"

"Shut up," yelled Honda." Don't ever yell at my girlfriend again!"

Mai raised her eyebrows in disbelief. "What could you do to me? All you are is a pussy cat who hides behind someone who has more power like Yami or Jou. He was a perfect friend to you and you took advantage of him. Yugi, I am proud to call my friend and you wreaked him from ever falling in love and for that I can never forgive you!" Mai screamed. "Prove you are a man and fight me and stop hiding behind people," Mai baited and Honda charged at her, fist raised. Mai just sidestepped him and kicked up, connecting with his chin then the pit between the ribs.

Mai fighting surprised Yami. Mai always had other people do her dirty work and that was what Yami thought when he saw Bakura but Mai looked capable.

Anzu went behind Mai and was about to hit her when Mai jumped her legs apart in mid-air and separated them. She landed on the ground like a cat and she said," Bakura, you know what to do!"

Bakura grinned, killing was his favorite sport. He threw out Mai's harpy ladies card and the 3 harpy's appeared and flew at the Yugi-killers. Before they could even react, the harpy ladies had cut them open into two joined pieces and then Bakura smiled. His ring glowed with power and both of them were sent to the shadow realm to be forever alive, feeling the pain that "Yugi" would inflict inside of the mirror, an image of their torn souls. Bakura watched them suffer the 1st minute as did Yami who went there and something odd happened. 

Anzu looked up and said," I am sorry for what he has…" then faded away and went back to cursing Bakura.

Yami was suddenly reminded of when Bandit Keith was possessed and how they tried to separate Yugi from Yami. That was their goal, to make Yami suffer. He felt a longing to go see Yugi and yelled," Bakura, erase all their minds and I'll bring Mai."

Bakura nodded, not wanting to go after the puzzle just yet, and Yami grabbed Mai, returning to the real world and they got out of there.

"Thank you, Mai for what you did," Yami said.

"You're welcome," she said bowing. "They deserved it and despite people thinking that I don't care about anyone other then myself, I do care about some people. They just have to earn my trust."

Yami nodded and they reached the hospital, which was in walking distance and went in towards Yugi's room. Yami tapped the mental link to Yugi and discovered that it was a miracle. Yugi was perfectly fine and was going home tomorrow. Yami thought this was odd because the "Kiss" shouldn't have healed him completely but o well…things were better off not knowing how or not.

"I am going to the bathroom," Mai said." See ya in a second," and she dashed towards the bathroom. Yami grinned and walked into Yugi's room.

"Hiya," Yugi said smiling.

"Hi," said Yami and sat down next to Yugi on the bed.. "How are you feeling?"

"Better, thanks to you," and Yugi smiled and grabbed Yami's hand.

{Thank you for saving me} kissing Yami's smooth hand.

(About yesterday…I'm sorry for telling you it. I should have never because now you look at me in pity)

Yugi smiled at him and laughed. {About that, I realize that all my life I been searching for someone who would make me complete and you are the other half of my completeness. Anzu. She was just an act to convince myself that I wasn't…but instead of falling in love with her, I fell with you. Aishiteru and I always will.}

Yami stared at the small boy, tears in his eyes and kissed him softly, not wanting to hurt him and leaned forehead to forehead. "Aishiteru!" Yami said and stared into his aibou's violet eyes. Yugi smiled at him and kissed Yami's pointy nose.

"You know I really want to kiss you right now but I am afraid of hurting myself," Yugi declared in his childish innocence and Yami laughed for once in his life and kissed him and nibbled at his earlobe.

Mai watched from the viewing glass and smiled and walked away. Loving someone wanted him or her to be happy even though will never be yours to have. Yugi seemed happy so she should be happy but…it didn't help.

Mai walked outside and looked at the moon which was gold with crescent. It reminded her of Yugi's hair and tears ran down her face.

"Doshite…?" she whispered.

"He's happy, isn't he?" said a voice behind her. She spun around and faced the silver haired boy. "You did the right thing!" he muttered.

"I know but I loved him…"

The silver haired boy hugged her from behind and leaned his head on her shoulder.

"I love you. I know how it feels to want to have innocence at your reach because you need it to make up for your sins and I know how it feels to never have it…"

Mai sighed and stated," Ryou rejected you, didn't he?"

Bakura made a grunt and Mai put her hands around his neck and they watched the moon wishing they had what they couldn't, both content in someone's warmth.

A/N That didn't suck too bad, did it? I can't stand my writing, it seems that everything is too fast paced…but I have to write…I can't go a day without it and I am at a book break so….

This was meant to turn out a lemon but I was content with it not…Gomen to everyone who wanted it to be….so did I but it didn't fit…besides I never even been kissed so I am going by what I read and heard….I am young, what can I say….? I'm 14

Hope you enjoyed it and reviews are welcome…. I love reviews…

Tatiana 

Sorry bout that…I didn't know that when u save it to word it doesn't space


End file.
